The 13th Holy Grail War
by xXRadiantMoonXx
Summary: It's been 180 years since Saber was last summoned in the Fifth Holy Grail War. The war is now to be placed in Europe, more specifically, The United Kingdom. Masters and servants now have a bigger playing field, not set in just a single town. This will make it harder and longer. Saber is summoned by a wanted man named Adam Globa. Will this be Saber's last Holy Grail War?


**The 13th Holy Grail War**

Chapter 1: The Stolen Summoning

The wind blew harshly at the side of an old abandoned barn, the wooden slabs creaked loudly. Snow covered half of the floor and icicles hung from the wooden

shafts that held up the ceiling. The night seemed pitch black from the window, freezing the icy wasteland outside. There was a large rugged man sitting on a plastic

chair by a fire in the right corner away from the large barn doors. His snoring filled the barn as well as the creaking of the wooden boards, he had a thick husky beard

and matted hair that was sleeked back. He wore a black eye-patch over his left eye. He was a gritty looking man who looked like he'd been through some rough times,

his body seemed thick with muscles and fat, and his winter clothes made him look even bigger. His face seemed to be stuck in a gnarled angry expression, even as he

slept. He had a bottle of vodka that he held between his hands and his belly. The fire crackled and glowed brightly in the barn. All seemed well, until a loud banging

noise awoke the sleeping man. He snorted awake, clumsily throwing his vodka aside and falling backwards on his chair into a pile of snow. He quickly gathered himself

and got to his feet, grabbing a backpack that was laying beside a wooden pillar. He quickly grabbed an older fashioned revolver from it and threw the bag across his

shoulder.

"Adam Globa!" A loud voice sounded from outside the barn as only a moment later was the barn-door broken down by a dark green military jeep. Russian soldiers

quickly jumped out of the vehicle, leaving the driver on the wheel and they soon cornered the rugged looking man. A bald man with a gray mustache and a traditional

soldier's cap jumped from the back of the jeep and quickly walked in the middle of the rest of the soldiers who surrounded the cornered man. His boots made a

clopping noise each time he stepped on the crunching snow and creaking floor boards.

"Adam Globa. You have nowhere to go now. Surrender the stolen artifact or prepare to die." Said the bald soldier. The rugged man smirked, slightly lowering his gun

towards the ground between him and the surrounding soldiers.

"Ha ha, David, we both know that you'd kill me either way." He said in his gritty voice.

"You're smarter than I thought, Mr. Globa. But I'm afraid this is the end." Said the soldier in a smooth-toned voice. He rose his arm, preparing to give his officers the

signal to shoot. Adam Globa, the rugged man, looked right and left with his one eye. He gave a suspicious giggle. The officers surrounding held there rifles, aiming right

at him. A moment of silence passed until Adam moved his gun slightly, aiming the pistol towards their feet. David flinched and began to pass his arm downward, but

before his arm could reach mid-way to give the signal, Adam squeezed his gun trigger. following a loud banging sound from the revolver, the bullet hit the ground and

unleashed a thick smelling gas of green smoke. The officers began coughing as they lost sight of Adam in the smoke fog. The officers were confused. Noises came from

behind them.

"No wait, auurgh!" The sound of the soldier driving the jeep ceased. The noise of a revving engine sounded shortly after.

"David, You'll never catch me, not even in your dreams." Sounded Adam's voice. Just as the fog started to clear, the soldiers were blinded once again by the brights

of the jeep.

"Damn you, Adam! You've no clue what you're getting yourself into!" Said the old soldier. Before he could say anymore, Adam backed the jeep out of the broken

barn door and quickly drove away, leaving his pursuers stranded in an old barn in the middle of what seemed to be nowhere. He laughed roughly as he drove through

the blowing snow. His long brown coat fluttered in the wind. He squinted his one eye, protecting it from tearing up in the wind.

After a few hours of driving though the frozen weather, Adam reached the city of Moscow which he had spotted from the distance. He parked the stolen military

jeep just outside of the city. As he got onto the ground, the jeep bounced from being relieved of his weight. He was a large man. He pulled up his belt and adjusted

the bag on his shoulder. He walked towards the brightly glowing city, which even seemed to make the night glow around it.

"Ah, now I can sleep in a suitable motel. I am a lucky man." He had a thick Russian accent. He walked towards the bright city, pressing through the strong wind, and

leaving large tracks in the snow. As he got into town, there were still people out and awake on the streets and sidewalks. It was an active city, even during the middle

of the night. As he walked through the city, he was noticeably taller than other people. He looked at the building, searching for a cheap motel. The wind seemed to be

blocked by the skyscrapers and larger buildings. The sidewalk still had a thick blanket of snow though. He caught a sketchy looking motel. It was older looking with

graffiti written on the brick walls. He quickly walked to the office of the motel. He entered inside, there was an obese looking elderly lady smoking a cigaret and reading

a newspaper. He causually looked up at Adam.

"You need a room?" She asked in an unentertained voice.

"That a trick question? Why else would I be here, of course I need a room." He snorted at her. She seemed rathe unamused by his reply. She folded the newspaper

and set it down on the desk and scooted her chair towards a computer.

"So, how many nights do you plan on staying, Mr...?"

"Call me Mr. Sherbet." Replied Adam, keeping his identity a secret. "And I am unsure as to how long I will be staying here." He smiled at her, trying to seem more

pleasing.

"She rolled her eyes back to the computer screen." We have a room upstairs, it'll cost 1974.15 Ruble a night($60.00 in us currency).

"I'll take it." He replied, as he took off his bag and opened up a pocket on the side, grabbing the appropriate amount of Russian currency out of his bag and

handing it to her. "Here is the money, keep the change."

She takes the money from his hand and carefully counts it. She puts in in a cash box. She then stands up and grabs one of the keys hanging from the wall behind her.

She turns back around and hand him the key.

"It's room 64. If you want to say another night, please check back in before 9:00 pm tomorrow." Adam takes the key and throws his bag over his shoulder before

heading back outside. The woman sits back down and smokes the rest of her cigarette.

Adam notices the concrete stairs leading to his room upstairs. He walks up them slowly. The stairs are slippery, he grabs the rail being cautious. He continues up the

stairs and walks down a concrete walk way. Just before he gets to his room, he slips on a sheet of ice. "Grah, curse this weather." He gets back up and walks up to

the door with the number '64' on it. He uses the key to unlock it and enters. The room is cold and dark. He glides his hand on the right wall, feeling for a light switch.

When he finds it, it switches it on. The light bulb in the middle of the room flickers a few times before remaining lit up. He closes the door behind him. There are two

beds and another door on the opposite wall, probably for the bathroom. There is a red carpet and a furnace by the farther bed.

"Ah, it's just barely big enough." He says as he walks up to the bed next to the furnace. He takes the bag off of his shoulder and dumps it's contents on the

mattress. Papers, clothes, and money come out of it. Then a larger blade-shaped object thuds out of the bag. It's covered in a brown cloth. Adam throws his bad on

the other bed and takes the object and strips it of the brown cloth. A golden sheath with blue stripes and intricate designs engraved on it.

"Ah, so this is Avalon. It would probably fetch a nice price, but I'm afraid I'm looking for something more than just money." He says to himself. Among the empty

contents, he finds a metal canister and opens it. Inside of it, there is white powder in it. He grabs a handful and kicks the beds apart to make more room in the middle

of the floor. He begins using the powder to draw a circle in the middle of the floor. Within the circle, he draws out symbols and some letters.

"Alright, and now for the final touch." He grabs the Sheath and places it in front of the circle. He begins to talk.

"Oh holy King of Knights, come fourth and join me in the 13th Holy Grail war, lend me your blade, and let us hope to be victorious." He said loudly. Suddenly, the

powdered outlines began to glow a brilliant blue tone. Adam smiled widely. "Come to me, true king of Britain, King Arthur!" The glow became incredibly bright, almost

blinding. He put his forearm in front of his face, protecting his eye from the light. An electrical current sweeped through the room. The ceiling light began to flicker

rapidly. A moment later, everything became calm again, and Adam put down his arm, the powder from the summoning circle was now in the air, making it hazey for a

few moments. Adam realized there was a figure in front of him and he looked upward at the servant he had just summoned. His eye widened at the servant before

him. The servant was wearing a vivid blue dress that steel armor laid on top of. It had blond hair, with a bun in the back. Moreover, his servant, King Arthur, was a

female.

"I ask you," Her eyelids flew open, revealing a majestic color of green. "are you my master?"


End file.
